Attack on To'kustar
Attack on To'kustar Premise 500 years ago, they appeared; the To'kustars, bringing destruction and death, forced humanity to retreat to inside three giant walls named after the ancient saviors of the world: Via, Sera, and Nova. For those 500 years, humanity managed to not only survive, but thrive. Meanwhile, unrelated to the conflict with the To'kustars, more and more people have learned about the existence of humans who have mysteriously been born with special abilities. While far less than 1 percent of the population knows about these Espers, and an even fewer amount are Espers themselves, their mysterious origin and unknown potential can only bring about conflict. Characters Schmidt Family and Friends *Sven Schmidt, a 13 year old boy, our protagonist *Sonia Schmidt, an 11 year old girl, Sven's younger sister *Lars Schmidt, Sven's father *Viola Schmidt, Sven's mother *Arik Iverson, a 14 year old boy, Sven's friend *Michael James, a 15 year old, knows Sven, indifferent towards him *Teru Hakami, a 14 year old boy, knows Sven but doesn't get along with him Carter Family and Friends and Ateria Police *Hadria Carter, a 14 year old girl, also an Esper, unbeknownst to her *Lawrence Carter, Hadria's father and the Ateria Chief of Police *Lily Scott, a 15 year old girl, Hadria's friend *Wayne Holcomb, a police offer in Ateria *Samuel Wright, another police officer in Ateria Military *Parran Revirik, the highest ranking officer of the military *Conner Yan, head of Squad SV12 *Kathryn Wesley, 2nd in command of Squad SV12 *Nathan Loretta, final member of Squad SV12, also an Esper and member of the Esper Order Forever Knights *Proctor Webster Grace, the highest ranking members of the Forever Knights, lives within Wall Nova ("Proctor" is the title given to the head of a faction of the Knights, or in this case, the head of all factions) *Vance Grace, Webster's son, the highest ranking officer of the Forever Knights in Ateria *Tuesday Smith, another member of the Forever Knights in Ateria (for clarification, this is a girl) *Wendy Smith, Tuesday's younger sister, lives in Ateria but not involved with the Knights *Proctor Andrew Knowles, a member of the Forever Knights and the Proctor of South Via *Pietro Czeswin, head scientist of the Forever Knights Others *Via, Sera, and Nova, ancient heroes of humanity, and the namesakes of the three walls, also, all three of them are Espers To'kustars *Titan To'kustar, the largest To'kustar ever seen, shows up in Ateria *Alpha To'kustar, the first To'kustar ever seen, becomes important later *Omega To'kustar, the last To'kustar seen when humanity finished building Wall Via, becomes important later *Jumping To'kustar, a To'kustar that can jump really high, but not quite over the walls *Running To'kustar, the fastest To'kustar ever seen *Talking To'kustar, the only known To'kustar that can talk *Human To'kustar, a human-sized To'kustar, the smallest one ever seen *To'kustar Shifters, an unknown group of To'kustars that can transform into humans Espers *Currently none other than those who have already been mentioned Espers have the following abilities: *'Accelerated healing and regeneration': Espers can heal from even the most gruesome injuries and even regenerate severed limbs. *'Telekinesis': Espers can read the minds of only non-Espers. *'Immortality': Espers cannot be killed, nor will they die of old age. *'Gerontokinesis': Espers can shift their own age at will, but they cannot affect the age of others. Episodes Chapter 1: Attack on Via Arrival - The To'kustars Return From Their Hiatus Fear - The Citizens of Ateria Worry Themselves Crazy Escape - Connor Yan Helps the Future of Humanity Escape Chapter 2: Attack on the Inside Journey - Lawrence Carter Leads His Team on a Journey Alone - Arik Iverson Gathers the Courage to Fight Formation - The Team Respectfully Accepts the Invitation Betrayal - Tuesday Smith Expertly Deceives Everyone Union - Vance Grace Reports the Details to His Father Destination - Teviv Throws a Welcome Party for the Team Chapter 3: Attack on the Enemy Breach - Wayne Holcomb Constantly Asks Why No One around Him Laughs at His Jokes Decoy - Kathryn Wesley Wonders How Such a Terrible Mistake Can Be Made Execution - Ryan Thames Forgets to Close the Venue to Terrorists Glory - Sven Schmidt Tries His Best to Hold the Team Together Chapter 4: Attack on the Knights Sisters - Wendy Smith Faces The Fact That Her Sister Might Be Dead Standoff - Samuel Wright Surprises Everyone by Exposing the Mole Proctor - Andrew Knowles Takes a Leave of Absence to Destroy Everything That Could Get in His Way in the Future Chapter 5: Attack on Teviv Retaliation - Max Wagner Returns From the Depths of Hell Intact to Lead the Charge Upbringing - Parran Revirik Saves the Team and Helps Its Members Become Stronger Flame - Michael James Takes the Blame for Everything That Has Happened Truce - Noelle Williams Convinces the Army to Retreat Voice - The Talking To'kustar Was Absolutely Named Correctly Reunion - Teru Hikami Proves How Cool He Is by Saving The Entire City Chapter 6: Attack on Order Denial - Lars Schmidt Vehemently Denies the Existence of the Order Mystery - Nathan Loretta Attempts to Quickly Explain Everything He Knows Memories - Lily Scott Fails at Stopping Her Best Friend from Running Away Failure - Hadria Carter Makes up Her Mind and Joins the Forever Knights Answers - Pietro Czeswin Shows How Little He Knows and then Patiently Waits to Dissect His Patient Origin - Nova Loves to Stir up Trouble and so She Does Exactly That